


A Shot In The Dark

by Harukami



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-26
Updated: 2005-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-05 18:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukami/pseuds/Harukami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No spoilers. Not safe for work. Bloodplay. Etc. Do not read if you're squicky with guns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shot In The Dark

  
The gunshot just barely grazed his arm, fired with pinpoint accuracy to threaten but not injure terribly, spinning him back to hit the wall. Near drew in a sharp breath, feeling hot blood soak into his sleeve. It wasn't a dangerous wound but the gun pointed at him held enough danger to make up for that. What that made him feel was disturbing, in a word, and not something he could hide, legs spread to help keep himself upright with his back pressed to the wall, the fabric stretched tight across his groin. Worse that Mello noticed, a smile spreading across his face.

"This is how you like it isn't it?" The gun pressed against the front of Near's pants and maybe that was a little too much. Maybe.

"I shouldn't have come here," Near said.

"No?" Mello asked, and leaned in.

His mouth was scaldingly hot and Near thought distantly that if he were that cold perhaps his body was going into shock -- not good, that, but not as bad as it could be. He bit back at Mello's own mouth with the scrape of teeth on teeth.

Mello's laugh was thin and pale and at odds with the look on his face, need and hate and envy and desire. Near reached up with his good arm shakily to grab a handful of Mello's hair. Mello didn't even twitch at the implicit threat, his lips spreading in a smile to bare white flat teeth.

Near stared towards the flickering bare lightbulb near the ceiling as Mello carefully pressed his fly down with the barrel of the gun, as Mello slid the gun under the band of his briefs to press the warming metal against him. Wrong to be aroused by this, probably, but at least it wasn't case files and notes and black and white target photographs and handcuffs and the thought of finally winning, the last hurrah of childhood.

No, _he's going to kill me_ was a much safer thing to be aroused by, really.

"I was right about you," Near said, and let Mello do what he wanted.

He drew in slow deep breaths at the press of the gun against his erection, at the slow stroke of metal and the curve of the barrel, at the grip Mello kept on it, his finger still on the trigger. He hadn't put the the safety back on since firing.

Near came too fast, head banging against the wall as he jerked from the pressure of it. Spots danced in front of his eyes but he refused to blink, refused to let his expression change overmuch, just staring at Mello.

Mello slid the gun from Near's pants and raised it to his mouth, long tongue drawing along the barrel, streaking the semen there. He hadn't even undone his own pants and they were tented, the flickering lighting flickering shine across their vinyl wrinkles. He didn't bother to touch himself, just lowered the gun from his mouth again and pointed it at Near's face.

But then, he didn't need to touch himself. Watching Mello's finger tighten on the trigger, looking past that to Mello's face, Near saw Mello's pupils start to dilate with orgasm. It hit him hardest as his finger squeezed and Near couldn't hide the flinch, though he didn't close his eyes.

The gun didn't fire.

Breathing hard, sweating, shaking with the force of what he'd just gone through, Mello smiled at Near, a thin and sharp expression.

"Gun's empty," Mello said, huskily. "I used up all but one shot before you came."

As climax faded, Near found his arm was starting to hurt badly, blood trailing down to his fingertips and then dropping off wetly. "Ah," he said.

Mello dropped the gun, smirked at Near, and held both arms out, wrists together. "Taking me in?"

Near closed his eyes.

When he came to, Mello was gone. Missed the opportunity, Near thought vaguely, and pushed himself up.

His arm was bandaged and the empty gun was still on the floor.  



End file.
